SlenderBen: The Movie
SlenderBen: The Movie is the creepy movie you knew was coming, you were just hoping it didn't. It is written and directed by The Real Slenderman duh. Also blah blah blah based on Slenderman, name credit to Swamp (cauz he threw a fit and yadayada) and... Boo. Happy Halloween. Oh and I'm looking for one or two co-writers cause I'm too lazy to write this whole thing. So ASK TO BE A CO-WRITER. Seriously please do. I won't haunt you for a week if you sign up :D Teaser 10 Years Ago, a man lost his mind. A man by the name of Ben Tennyson. Many have theories on how he lost his mind. This is the true story of how that occurred. cuts to photo of a sixteen year old with a goth-looking teen, a geek-like looking girl, and an old man. The picture quickly begins to burn to a crisp. This was Ben Tennyson, along with his cousin, his grandfather, and his friend. For Years they worked together. Fought the same enemies. Watched the same movies. But one night... that all changed. begins with a transmission from a Plumber. Plumber: 'Code One! Code One! I'm on an unidentified planet. I can only explain myked surroundings as a wooden environment with plant life. I am being followed. The stalker is ... faceless. He has rare abilities that I can only call supernatural. I request immediate back-up. Imme- Transmission ends with a scream and static. With all other plumbers on important missions, Ben Tennyson responds to this message and goes to the mysterious planet alone. cuts to pictures of the mysterious forest like planet. An audio recording of Ben Tennyson was found in his space ship. This is the recording. 'on the recording: 'This is Ben Tennyson, I'm heading to Restricted Section Alpha Sigma VII. Plumber down. Something seems odd about this message. Um, yeah. More information will be explained when I arrive there. This is the last recording from Ben Tennyson for four hours. The next recording is disturbing. 'on the recording: 'I need help, immediately! Gwen, Kevin... Grandpa... oh damn my leg... I'm injured, and I've found the crash landed plumber. He's dead. I'm now currently being stalked. I attempted to fight, but my Omnitrix is glitching... it won't even turn on. There's notes and... wait, what was.... a loud sound of static appears. When one observes the static, you can discover a hidden voice. Slow it down and you can hear the voice. cuts to the static, playing slowly. 'Voice: I have ... have plans for you.... Ben Tennyson... Tennyson would find him later return to his homeworld, but began to act weird. Over the course of a year, mysterious killings and sightings began in Bellwood. The Bellwood Police eventually got reports of a tall, slender figure. Almost, alien like. Tennyson's oddness and the new stalker made the people realize the truth. The night on the alien world resulted in Ben gaining a new alien form. One that could control him. One that could make him become it. That alien soon received a name from the very people he tried to protect. SlenderBen. Plot Chapter One: Young Tennyson's Encounter To Be Written by Sci100 Chapter Two: Mysterious Transmission Chapter Three: Restricted Section Alpha Sigma VII Chapter Four: I have Plans For You Ben Tennyson To Be Written by Sci100 Chapter Five: A Tall, Slender Figure Chapter Six: Gwen Suspects the Truth Chapter Seven: The SlenderBen Most LIKELY will be written by Sci100 Chapter Eight: The Arrival To Be Written by Sci100 Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson (25 year old, 10 Year Old) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson Villains *SlenderBen *SlenderBen Sample Alien Fan List *'YOUR SUPERIOR HERO, '''16:09, October 23, 2013 (UTC) *Yes.. just.. yes. --[[User:NickFusi0n|'LASER BARRELS!! BLAAAAAAAARGH!!!]] 16:20, October 23, 2013 (UTC) *HELLYEAH Brian Talk Blog 14:31, October 28, 2013 (UTC) *Greetings and bienvenue!''' (Wall - Blog - ) 15:21, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Trivia *Yes I seriously made this film. DEAL WITH IT. Who Committed MURDER... Sci 22:21, October 21, 2013 (UTC) *First Poster Category:Movies Category:User:Sci100 Category:Horror Category:Dark Category:Halloween Specials